lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Other Info
The server is based around the idea of political roleplay. There are many countries that have been created, each with their own unique set of values, government styles, and ethos. These countries engage in diplomacy, trade, and, rarely, even warfare with one another. You can found your own country or join an existing one--that's entirely up to you. There are plenty of countries always looking for new members and allies, so if you need anything, just ask the community. Server Rules # No hacking of any sort. This includes x-ray texture packs and any other third party program which gives you an advantage over other people. This includes minimaps, waypoints, etc. Optifine isn't considered a hack, and neither is shaders. Boosting light levels artificially (such as with optifine or with gamma boosting) is, however. # No indiscriminate griefing or raiding. This involves going around and destroying stuff, regardless of who owns what, as well as with no political reason. You can of course grief/raid if you have an ingame RP motivation (and a designated target!), but expect retaliation by the target(s) of your raiding. # If you want to invite people to the server (and please do!) there's a google form (linked here and pinned in #admin-announcements), the same form you used to join. Send it to the person who you want to join, and if we think they're a good fit (it's hard not to be), we'll let them on. That being said, please make sure that you only invite people who you believe will be non-toxic and follow the rules of the server-- we all have friends that, great as they are, would not make good Elgeis-ers. '''It's best for the staff, for the community, and likely for your friendship that you think carefully about who you invite so we don't have to go through the nasty business of banning buddies. Additional notes: ## '''You may under no circumstances provide the person who you sent the form to with answers for questions asked in the form or by the admins once they've joined the discord. The process that we have for allowing people onto the server is in place to make sure that only those who will be a good addition actually get on. The server environment only exists because everyone understands and respects how the server works. ## If you want to post the invite form in a public place (such as reddit, other discord servers, etc.) ask the admins first. # No usage of alt accounts. One account per person. This includes logging in on someone else's account who's already on the server, such as a sibling or close friend. # In order to be on the server, you have to be a member of the discord. If you leave the discord, you will be removed from the whitelist. # Don’t use offensive slurs, repeatedly say “f*** you” to people, spam the chat, bring IRL into game (or vice versa), or other generally toxic stuff. #* Not bringing real life into the game and the game into real life is especially important. Discussion and even friendly teasing outside of the game/discord is just fine, but insulting or threatening someone's real-life person over something that happened ingame, threatening to doxx them, or other nasty stuff are super not okay. We recommend for that reason you refer to people as their ingame name and not IRL name. The server, as seriously as we take it, is purely within Minecraft. Many players are brutal enemies on the server but good friends in real life. The whole point is to have fun, and it stops being fun once hostilities go into real life. The only channel in which posting IRL images (i.e., IRL appearances) is allowed is #face-reveal. #* And please, for the love of god, don't chime in in the middle of an ingame argument and say something to the effect of "Guys, stop being mad! It's just Minecraft." We're all well aware it's digital legos-- we're playing the part of people living within the world. Just because our characters are getting heated doesn't mean we really are, and there's plenty of OOC and meta channels where ingame stuff is set aside that show that. It's an idiotic thing to say. # No glitch abusing, such as TNT duping, 0-tick farms, AFK fishing, or other abuses of ingame features. If you're using something for a functional purpose other than its intended use, it's a safe bet that it's a glitch. That being said, this is a very gray area, and if you're not sure, just ask. # No unrealistic structures. This includes flying machines, floating structures (including walkways), impenetrable obsidian bunkers, etc. This is done to maintain the realism we strive for on the server, as well as ensure that it's fun for everyone. As with rule #7, if you're not sure whether or not something qualifies as against this rule, ask an admin. # Use each discord channel for what it's meant for. Discussion channels don't follow this rule as strictly, but channels such as #mc-world-news have specific guidelines on what belongs there. All channels have their rules outlined at the top, so if you’re not sure what a channel is used for, check there. Make sure that you read these rules carefully, because this list is your only warning. '''We're quite good at rooting out rule-breakers, and have many tools to help us do so. Please don't make us have to ban you-- you will be found out. * We have a zero-tolerance policy for rules 1-6, and breaking them will result in a permanent IP ban. * Rules 7-8 are more lenient, as a lot of the time they're accidentally broken by players operating in good faith. If you do happen to break them, we'll ask you to stop/tear down what you built. However, if you refuse to or you continue to do so, you will be banned. * For rule 9, breaking it will result in your message being taken down and you'll be given a warning. If you continue, you'll be muted in that particular channel. * Encouraging rule breaking by others will be treated as if you are breaking the rule yourself. Plugins '''Factions: '''The factions plugin allows for protection of builds, chests, doors, etc. within "claimed" territory. Each person in a faction provides that faction with 20 "faction power". Each unit of faction power can be used to make one "faction claim", each 16x16 blocks (1 chunk). But be careful! Each time you die, you lose 4 faction power (it recovers over time), and if your faction power is beneath your faction claims, people can faction claim your claims! To see a full list of faction commands, type help on the server. '''MCMMO: an RPG-themed plugin where players can "level up" by practicing certain skills, from woodcutting to fishing. As you level up skills, you unlock special abilities that let you become powerful within a certain skillset. Here's the MCMMO wiki for more: https://mcmmo.fandom.com/wiki/McMMO_Wiki Notice: This wiki is user-powered at the moment, there is an official mcMMO wiki here: https://mcmmo.org/wiki Dynmap: a real-time, in-browser, GPS-style map of the server. You can find it pinned in #important-links-and-info. NoPhantoms: self-explanatory; phantoms suck, especially on multiplayer servers where it's nearly impossible to sleep regularly. Marriage: you can marry other players. Simple Rename: You can rename items without having to use an anvil or XP. Type help ingame to see the commands. Brewery: You can brew alcohol and even invent your own recipes. FAQs What does Elgeis/“LGS” stand for/what is it? LGS is the acronym used for the friend group that started the server back in August 2018. It stands for “Le Gaming Squad”, a dated term from when using “le” even ironically was still cool. We try not to think about that. GoatWhisperer, FlyingGMM, ClapYoThighs, 06Smg05, and AbstractEgg are founding members of the server who still play, and a few more members of LGS have joined since then. At some point, the decision was made to change the name to Elgeis (still basically pronounced as LGS) to provide a fantasy-style slant to the name and to recognize that far more people play on the server today than the original LGS crew. How did the server get started? LGS had many private Minecraft servers over the years with the political roleplay theme. Most of these servers, however, died within a month or so. This happened to LGSMC as well (called the “barren period” by LGSMC historians), before the server was opened up for semi-public recruiting in late November 2018, reviving it. We decided that while we wanted more people, they needed to share our values of wanting to engage in politics, and that they needed to be conducive to building a strong server community. Why is the “vetting” system so important? If you’re reading this, you’ve been through our vetting system or you’re going through it right now. People often wonder why we have the vetting system, which seems a bit arbitrary at times. The vetting system is in place to allow LGSMC to remain a public server while still ensuring that only the right people are allowed on. In addition to the necessity of being non-toxic and understanding how to RP detached from the real world, the delicate environment of the server only exists because everyone understands that each country has both physical and political boundaries, and everyone respects each other’s boundaries to ensure that their own are respected in kind. Having people on the server who either don’t care about/don't understand boundaries or who don't care about the worldbuilding and RP of the server makes the server a bad place. All of the safeguards we have in place prevent the wrong people from accessing the server—and there have been many, many saves in the past. Channel Use Descriptions * #lobby is for general, non-mc discussion. * #new-members is for vetting new members. Impeding this process repeatedly will get you banned from that channel. * #country-info is for information on the countries of LGSMC. No discussion is permitted here-- each country's leader is permitted to post one message here showcasing the country's wiki page and a short pitch on the country's leader(s), titles, and general values/government. In-character: * #crafters-chat is for general discussion of stuff you do on the server, such as builds, boasting about your accomplishments, etc. * #political-discussion is for discussion of politics on the server. This includes border disputes, political declarations that don't belong in #mc-world-news, negotiations, etc. The most recent version of the political map is usually pinned here, as are different countries' discords should you wish to join them. * #trade is for announcing and negotiating trades. Each person gets one pinned message to advertise their trades, so let the admins know if you want to do that. You can of course edit that pinned message as your trades change. * #crafter-memes is for memes regarding the server, be it management, history, or contemporary politics. * #mc-world-news is for news announcements which concern the international community. Any questions about announcements in this channel should be directed to #political-discussion. Posting unsuitable content for #mc-world-news will result in a mute in that channel. Out-of-character: * #ooc-general 'is for OOC commentary and discussion on ingame affairs. * '#server-management-discussion is for discussion pertaining to the server in terms of how it's run/stuff done for the server but not stuff happening on it (such as plugins, patches, maps, etc.). * #wiki-discussion is for discussion of the LGSMC wiki primarily, as well as other meta records like maps. * #admin-announcements is for the admins to make announcements pertaining to server management. * #cool-memes is for non-server related memes that you feel like sharing. * #words-of-wisdom is for memorable quotes from people on the server. * #inappropriate-discussion-and-content is for stuff of a sexual/graphic nature that's worth sharing but may offend some. * #emojis is for any images you want to be made into emojis. Post the image and what you want it to be called, and one of the admins will consider making it an emoji. * #face-reveal is for any real-life images, including, of course, face reveals Useful Links to Know LGSMC Wiki: (You're here right now!) A wiki for the server's rich and complex history. Everyone on the server is free to edit the wiki, but remember to keep things objective, accurate, and clearly written. Questions about the wiki should be directed to #wiki-discussion. A Compendium of Server History: A google doc run by FlyingGMM, and transcribed to the wiki by GoatWhisperer, to provide a centralized account of server history. It currently only runs up to December of 2018, but serves as a good record of ancient Elgeis history. If you want something added/changed, please leave a comment or message FlyingGMM. Form for inviting new people: Please refer to Rule #3 to use this form wisely. Congratulations! You have now finished reading the Rules and Other Info writeup, and are now up-to-speed on the workings of Elgeis! If you're being vetted, you're now welcomed to go back to #new-members, let @Staff know you're finished and ask them any questions you still have. Good luck!